


And We'll Paint The Town Red For You

by GanglyLimbs



Series: Mavinseg Event [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Kidnapping, Multi, TME2k16, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay is used to this, being kidnapped. But that doesn't mean she enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We'll Paint The Town Red For You

**Author's Note:**

> For the MavinsegEvent2016, Day 1-Fake AH Crew

Lindsay stared at the ceiling and wished someone would come in and shoot her. It would be a lot more interesting than what she was doing now.

Which was waiting for someone to come in and _threaten_ to shoot her.

Sighing, she looked around for the hundredth time, trying to guess where the fuck she was. Unfortunately all she saw was just a large, windowless, concrete room. Lindsay figured she was in some warehouse, probably in some random field outside of Los Santos because whoever snatched her seemed to be the cliché type.  But whatever. She wasn’t really that worried. Her crew will find her. They always did.

It had actually been some time since one of them had been snatched. Their reputation for what they did to people who tried to hurt their family usually scared most people away. The idiot who took her must have thought he was being smart. Geoff had gone to Germany to pick up an expensive new weapon (the guy selling it was a huge fan of their work and had agreed to cut the price if he could meet the boss in person) and her kidnapper probably thought they were safe taking her.

Moron. Geoff wouldn’t leave the city if he didn’t think it was in capable hands.

Lindsay was pulled from her thoughts when a door behind her banged open. She lazily turned her head to see her capture. A tall man in a nicely fitted suit strode in front of what was obviously his two thugs. Lindsay said the first thing that came to her mind.

“Are you trying to impersonate Geoff?”

The man frowned but it was true. His suit looked like the kind Geoff loved to wear, his hair was black but Lindsay could see the blond roots, and he had a (pathetic in her opinion) mustache. All in all, he looked like a bad Geoff clone.

“No.” The man said, coming to stand in front of her.

“Well, I hope not. You know Geoff shaved his mustache, right?”

The man’s hand automatically rose to touch his facial hair before catching Lindsay’s smirk. He scowled at her before nodding to the two thugs that stood to either side of her chair. One stepped forward and slapped her across the face. Lindsay’s head snapped to the side but she only chuckled. “So that’s how it’s going to be, huh?”

“Yes. It is. So I suggest you tell me what I want to know.” The leader said.

“I probably won’t but you can ask anyways.”

The leader frowned and nodded at the thug. He slapped Lindsay again. “Guess you don’t like honesty then?” She asked once she righted herself.

Another slap across the face.

“Now if you will _shut up_.” He glared at Lindsay and waited. She just raised her eyebrow. “Good. I want names of every employee the Fakes hire.”

Lindsay stared at him.

He frowned. “I said.” Another nod and another slap. “I want the names of every employee the Fake AH Crew hires.”

Lindsay only grinned.

“Are you going to tell me what I want or do I have to do something drastic?” He leaned forward, nasty breath making Lindsay’s nose scrunch up.

“But I’m doing what you asked.” Lindsay piped up.

The man leaned back, confusion on his face. “What?”

“You told me to shut up. So I did.” Then she gave him the sweetest smile.

The man’s face turned red, teeth gritting together.  Spinning around, he visibly took in a deep breath.  Lindsay could barely contain her laughter. This guy was too easy to wind up. A perfect time to play.

Turning back around, the guy had calmed slightly. His goon raised his hand again, Lindsay tensing, but the leader shook his head. The thug stepped back as his boss took the lead in front. He leant down again, one hand going to the back of her chair. Lindsay leaned back, not wanting to get a whiff of his rancid breath again.

“You’ve been in this business a long time. You’re a smart girl. You’d have to be; Ramsey wouldn’t leave you in charge of those _animals_ if you weren’t.” Lindsay narrowed her eyes, anger shooting through her at someone speaking so lowly of _her_ crew. “So we both know how this goes. I threaten you, you refuse. I hurt you a bit and eventually, when your spirt is broken, give me what I want.  So why don’t we skip the nasty part and you just give me the information.”

Lindsay stared at him for a long time before leaning in forward till their faces were inches apart. “And you seem like a smart man. So you should’ve known that you singed your death warrant the minute you laid a hand on me.”

“Pity.” The leader sighed, sharply turning towards the door. “Maybe a few days in here will change your mind.”

Lindsay started chuckling as the door closed. “You better make peace with whatever god you pray to. Because I’m going to kill you.”

~

For the next day, the only time the door opened was when a thug entered to ask if she was ready to talk yet.

Every time Lindsay would spit and curse them out.

Other than that, all she had to pass the time was her thoughts. The majority of the time she thought about all the ways she was going to torture the Geoff-wannabe. The rest was spent thinking about all the demands she was going to make of her partners for allowing her to be captured. Michael was going to spend the entire day on his knees, giving her his best foot message. Meg will pamper her with her homemade cooking, giving Lindsay all her favorites. Gavin’s going to wait on her every need, especially when she wanted some of his special cuddling.

“Fucking werido.” One thug commented when he opened the door to a smiling Lindsay who stared dreamily into the distance.

~

The next time the door opened, Lindsay didn’t even bother lifting her head. “What took you so long?” Her stomach was grumbling and all she wanted was a shower to wipe off all this grime.

The thug before her dropped to his knees, surprise forever stuck on his dead face. Michael grinned from the doorway, smile all teeth and sharp angles. Meg’s smile was more soft but not by much. “Sorry, honey,” She cooed, striding forward to begin untying her partner. “You know how Michael gets when he becomes…bloodthirsty.”

Michael snorted, leaning against the door frame, but his eyes were focused on Lindsay’s every move. “Puh-lease. You’re calling me bloodthirsty? Have you seen all the people you just killed?”

“Ah-ha.” Meg shouted. “So you admit that I did get more kills than you.”

“No.” Michael immediately defended. “I’m just saying you killed a lot. But I killed more.”

Lindsay grinned, surprising Meg with a hug. No matter the face she put on, the thought that she would never hear her partners’ arguing again had been a constant nagging thought these past few hours.

Meg quickly recovered, returning Lindsay’s hug. “You alright?” She whispered.

Lindsay nodded, hugging tighter for a second before letting go. “They only slapped me a couple of times. Honestly, it was the most boring kidnapping I’ve ever been a part of.”

“We’ll be sure to let the next kidnapper know he needs to be more entertaining.” Michael commented. “Now if this lovey doevy bullshit is done, can we go? Gavin’s been bitching in my ear for the last minute and it’s starting to get on my nerves.”

“Oh can I talk to Gavin?” Lindsay asked, making grabby hands towards Michael’s direction and the earpiece she could see.

“One step ahead of you.” Meg dug in her pants (Lindsay almost rolled her eyes at the designer jeans Meg no doubt wore but honestly, she was to used to Meg’s impractical fashion choices by now) and pulled out an extra earpiece.

Lindsay quickly put it in, eagerly turning it on. “- _and I am bloody not being bitchy. Is it so wrong if I want to know if my partner is dead or not?”_ came Gavin’s voice.

“Gavin?”

There was a beat of silence. Then “ _Lindsay!_ ”

“Gavin!”

Lindsay ignored the way Michael and Meg flinched as she rapidly assured Gavin, yes, she was fine. And, yes, she missed him too. The two chatted for a few seconds before Michael’s loud cough broke them up.

“If you two are done, we still need to get out of here.” He glared at the pink haired girl. Lindsay only smiled in return. Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Should have left you here for another day.”

“Aw, he doesn’t mean that.” Meg grinned, bringing Lindsay in close. “You should have seen him all day. He was frantic, practically pulling out his hair looking for you.” The girl whispered in Lindsay’s ear, even though the other two could hear over the earpiece.

“Your full of shit, Meg. Now let’s move.” The tip of Michael’s ears were red. Meg and Lindsay both giggled but got a move on.

But as Lindsay pass, she felt Michael grab her hand. Lindsay stopped, looking back at him. His face was soft, eyes searching her face. The hand not grabbing hers raised to cradle her face. Lindsay flinched at the brief pain. She must have a bruise.

Michael frowned. “Are you really ok?”

“Michael,” Lindsay said, one hand coming up to rest on his chest. Right above his heart. “I promise. I’m fine. Nothing I can’t handle and won’t go away within a day.”

Michael sighed. “If you’re sure…”

“I am.” She stood on tippy toe to give him a chaste kiss. “Now how about we kill our way through a couple dozen men and enjoy a nice bubble bath together.”

“You’re talking my language.” Michael whispered before kissing her again.

“ _Now who’s a sap_.” They heard over their earpieces.

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin.” Michael said. Then he squared his shoulders and dragged Lindsay out the door.   

Meg was around the corner, hiding behind a few crates. Her gun was out and she was peeking around. _“The crew seems to be gathering what’s left of them.”_ Gavin commented and Lindsay could hear the clacking sound of computer keys being pushed. _“Two are heading your way but after them, if you move fast enough, it should be a clear shot to the exit.”_

Lindsay kneeled down next to Meg. “Gun?” She asked.

“Back hoister.” Meg said without taking her eyes off the hallway. Lindsay reached out, grabbing the gun there. She grinned at the gleaming gold color.

“Stealing from Gavin again?” Lindsay asked.

“ _Wait. What?”_ Gavin squawked.

“Actually, no.” Meg defended herself. “Gavin wanted me to use his gun.”

 “ _Oh. That.”_ Gavin sounded almost disappointed. _“Yeah, I told Meg to use my gun so it’s like I’m there, killing the bastards.”_

“I’m not sure that’s how that works.” Michael chimed in, kneeling down on the other side of Lindsay.

“ _Sure it is. It’s my gun so it’s like I’m there.”_

“But you’re not.”

_“But it’s **like** I am.” _

“But your actual form isn’t here. So you’re not.”

“Boys, boys.” Lindsay cut in as two men rounded the corner, guns raised. “Now’s not the time, don’t you think.”

There were murmurs of from both of them and Lindsay could hear Gavin quietly go _“But I’m right”_ but she didn’t have time to reprimand them further because they were being shot at. The three of them squatted down further, waiting till the thugs had to reload before launching their own attack.

It took no time at all for them to down the men and then they were making their escape. _“Five heading your way.”_ Gavin’s voice floated over their earpieces. _“A few outside but not anywhere near you. Hurry.”_

They did. Meg lead them through the building, through the twisting hallways, and to the exit Gavin told them to take. The door was in sight when the gunshots started back up. Taking a quick peek behind her, Lindsay saw that the five thugs Gavin warned them about were down the other end, blindly shooting while running towards them.

“ _Heads up.”_ Gavin warned, sounding sheepish.

“Thanks asshole.” Lindsay said.

“What were you doing, jerking off?” Michael yelled, whipping out his gun and firing back.

_“No! I was checking the other camera feed and they just sort of. Slipped through.”_

“Slipped through.” Meg snorted, not taking her eyes off the door.

“ _It happens sometimes.”_

Lindsay’s retort was cut short by a bullet hitting dangerously close to them. “Shit.” She cursed, joining Michael in firing back.

“Almost there.” Meg reassured them. A few tense minutes of running and shooting and then they were at the door.

 _“It’s clear, it’s clear.”_ Gavin said. _“I’m bringing the van around now.”_

His reassurance seemed to drive them to run faster and soon they were at the door. “What are we going to do about them?” Lindsay asked, jerking her head back to the men still firing at them.

“Don’t worry about that.” Michael grinned, wide and vicious. “I have that covered.”

Meg wrenched the door opened and grabbed Meg’s hand, pulling her through. Michael closely followed but stopped and reached into his pocket. “See you fuckers in hell.” He yelled gleefully before pulling out a grenade and tossing it down the hallway.

Lindsay grabbed his hand and pulled him away as Gavin rounded the corner, screeching to a stop. Gavin yelled at them to get in (as if Meg wasn’t already flinging the doors open and pushing Lindsay and Michael through). Just as she slammed the door close and Gavin was peeling away, a boom echoed from inside the building. The windows blew out, glass flying everywhere as bits and pieces of building fell down.

Michael laughed as they drove away, turning around to watch the fires and screaming.

“I’m still hooked up to their cameras if you want to watch.” Gavin said, grinning when Michael scrambled to take a look.

Lindsay sighed, sinking into the seat. Meg smiled and kissed her cheek. Lindsay turned and dragged her into a deeper kiss, glad to finally be safe.

“Hey, where’s my kiss?” Gavin asked, giving her a pout but Lindsay saw the amusement in this eyes.

“Maybe when you’re not driving.” Lindsay promised. “I don’t want to survive being kidnapped only to have you kill us with your shitty driving.”

“Hey, Meg’s been teaching me.”

“It’s true.” Meg said. Gavin stuck his tongue at Lindsay. “But you’re driving still sucks.”

Lindsay stuck her tongue back at him.

When they finally reached a road, Meg slid an arm around Lindsay’s shoulders and pulled her close. “So, we’re sorry you got kidnapped.”

“You better be. It was horrible. They were so _boring_.”  

“But to make it up to you,” Meg continued, rolling her eyes. “We got you a present.”

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. “You guys went shopping before you rescued me.”

“No. Look in the back.”

Lindsay eagerly turned around, pushing past Michael, who was still laughing at the destruction he caused, to reach the very back. When she finally did, her eyes widened and a devious smirk crossed her lips.

There, tied up and knocked out, looking worse for the wear, was the wannabe-Geoff, the gang leader.

“Oh guys.” She cooed. “You shouldn’t of have.”

“Well we wanted to make it up to you.” Michael said, you looked away from the screen long enough to give his own smirk.

“Oh you more than did that. I can’t wait to get home and play with him.”

“Maybe wait till tomorrow.” Gavin said. “Right now, I kind of want to go home and cuddle.”

“And I’ll make your favorite meal.” Meg chimed in.

“I’ll give you the best foot massage you ever had.” Michael promised.

Lindsay laughed. She had the best partners in the world.


End file.
